


Movie Night

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Patty loves her team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty decides to treat her team to a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I read Ghosts from Our Past (hilarious by the way) and there was a mention of the team watching Ghost, thus the inspiration for movie night with a happier Swayze movie was born. Shoutout to sheepyshavings for their beta work and encouragement. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Sony Pictures and I seek no profit.

They all needed a break. They’d had more busts in the last month than they’d had all year with no free in time in between. Abby and Erin were at each other’s throats in a way Patty knew was more the stress than anything related to the status of their relationship and she wasn’t sure when Holtzmann last slept. It was so bad even Kevin started pacing with the same panicked face he normally only used when asked to pick up lunch.

Patty had just the thing. She roamed into the old sleeping quarters of the fire house and set up the finishing touches to her plan. She heard Abby and Erin arguing over an equation, Kevin pacing again and a loud clanging from Holtzmann’s side of the lab. Yeah, they  _really_  needed this.

When she finished, she walked into the lab and rang the old fire bell they’d had restored when they first moved in. “Listen, I know you think whatever you’re doing is important right now and I respect that but we need a break. If you’ll follow me, I got a surprise for everyone.”

Kevin looked around at the rest of the team then pointed to himself. “Me too?”

_Bless him_ , thought Patty. “Yes, Kevin, you too.”

He came to stand in front of Patty like an elementary school student lining up for recess. Erin followed and Abby sighed as she joined as well. 

“Is there food?” asked Holtzmann as she still hovered near her table. 

Patty put her hands on her hips and sighed. “Don’t I always got you covered?”

Holtzmann dropped her tools and stood behind Abby as they followed Patty to the sleeping quarters. Erin and Kevin gasped as they walked in. Patty had lined the floor with pillows and bean bags to allow for a range of lounging options. There were bags of popcorn and other movie candy set on a small table in front of a popcorn machine  and a little screen with the projected image of a DVD screen menu. 

“Another Swayze film? Patty I’m not sure-”

“Don’t worry Kevin, it’s nowhere near the same level as Ghost.”

Kevin smiled and grabbed some popcorn as he plopped down front and center on a bean bag. 

Abby let out a small laugh as she grabbed popcorn and M&M’s. “God Erin, do you remember how many times we watched this movie?”

Erin chuckled. “Are you kidding? I can still quote every line.” 

Their earlier tension seemed to dissipate and they sat down together on the right side of Kevin. 

Holtzmann grabbed the rest of the candy and some popcorn as she crashed into a pile of pillows on the other side of Kevin. Patty pressed play and grabbed some popcorn of her own. 

She noticed that there wasn’t much space on either side of her team but she could easily see over Holtzmann’s head and she opted to sit behind her. She settled down with her popcorn to her left. Holtz glanced over at her then plopped down on Patty’s crossed legs. Patty shook her head, lifted Holtzmann as she uncrossed her legs, stretching them out and setting Holtz between them. 

Holtzmann leaned back against her and sighed happily. “Dirty Dancing? Trying to tell me something Patty cakes?”

Patty leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Oh honey, if I was trying to tell you something, you’d know.” She could feel Holtzmann shiver a little and chuckled darkly. “Just relax and enjoy the movie, baby.”

Patty wasn’t surprised when Kevin teared up later watching Baby’s speech to Johnny in his cabin. What she didn’t expect however was to hear Abby crying too. She noticed Erin smile that beautiful small smile she often directed at Abby. They looked so sweet in the light of the projector and Patty broke out into a small smile of her own when Erin threw an arm around Abby.

Holtz squeezed Patty’s leg and whispered, “Ever think of becoming a dance instructor? You got the legs for it.”

Patty lowered her head a little and whispered, “If you want to compliment my legs sweetie, all you gotta do is say so.”

Patty caught the outline of Holtz’s smile. “You got great legs Patty.” 

* * *

In retrospect, the excessive drinking was probably a mistake.

It was the only thing that could explain why they thought it might be a good idea to reenact the last scene of the movie on the roof.

Erin turned on the music as she took another sip of her beer and giggled as Kevin approached the group. 

He glanced at Patty first who shook her head quickly. They all thought Erin would be the natural choice for Kevin’s partner but they watched on in shock when he pointed his finger and gestured at Holtzmann instead. Well, they thought the gesture was toward Holtzmann, their vision was a little hazy due to the alcohol and Kevin’s aim had never really been the best. 

Still, Holtzmann shrugged as she handed her beer to Abby and started toward Kevin. He was clearly confused when she started to lead and she let out a small laugh at his stunned expression. 

Abby called out a warning. “Careful Kevin, her dance skills might surprise you.”

Kevin looked toward  her in the middle of a turn and Holtzmann let go of his arms, twirling around him then ducked under his legs. 

Erin narrowed her eyes and slurred a little. “I don’t think that’s how it goes.”

Abby let out a laugh. “You would know, you made me practice it  _a million times_.”

Patty took Abby and Holtzmann’s beer out of Abby’s hands as she said, “This I  _have_ to see.”

Abby bowed in front of Erin as Erin attempted what would have been a curtsy if she wasn’t giggling so hard.

Holtzmann threw her best attempt at a menacing stare in the couple’s direction. “I’ll wipe the floor with you. Patty, take notes and declare the victor.”

Patty set the drinks down and threw a thumbs up. “You got it, Holtzy.”

Abby spun Erin out with practiced ease and Patty had to admit, she was a little impressed. 

Erin became concerned after a few minutes and whispered to Abby. “Abs, we’ll lose, we could never figure out the lift.”

Abby just laughed. “I doubt Holtz will remember we made a bet. Also are we sure Kevin can handle it?”

Erin turned and saw Kevin crouched and ready to lift Holtz. Patty stood just behind him and there was a look of pure mischief in Holtz’s eyes as she began to run. Patty understood that look and pushed Kevin to the side. “I got this Kevin.” Kevin only looked slightly disappointed as he moved just in time for Patty to lift Holtz up in the air. 

When Holtzmann started to giggle, Patty loosened her hold so the other woman could sink down a bit. Holtzmann wrapped her legs around Patty and threw her arms around Patty's neck. She let out a loud laugh as she buried her face in Patty’s neck. Patty rolled her eyes but chuckled at Holtzmann’s antics. 

Holtzmann leaned back and smiled at Patty. “I did love the movie but I think Penny might be a better choice for Baby.”

Patty smiled. “Yeah, I’ve had that thought a couple times.”

Holtzmann tilted her head in consideration. “Could be the thing I have for tall women though.”

Patty laughed. “Could be.” Patty leaned forward and shifted her nose against Holtzmann’s in an eskimo kiss. Holtz smiled and brushed her lips against Patty’s. They parted after a moment and Holtzmann buried her face once again in Patty’s neck, sighing as she did so. Patty felt her weight drop a little and knew Holtz would be asleep soon.

Patty turned toward the others and shut off the music. “Let’s head back in everyone.”

Kevin nodded and was halfway down the stairs when Erin asked, “Actually, Patty ,could you turn it back on? I’d like to stay up here for a little while,” She tilted her head and smiled at Abby, “assuming you want to join?”

Abby smiled back. “Sure.”

Patty winked at them. “O.K. ladies.” She pulled Holtzmann tighter to her and turned the music back on before they made their way down the stairs. 

She might not hold a Ph.D in Physics but no one could deny that Patty was a genius when it came to how to care for her team.


End file.
